


through the glass

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Ron and harry moment





	through the glass

Ron is wake because life kind of get complicated to give him the permission to sleep.  
He can also feel from his next bad that harry isn't sleeping as well...  
The dreams has became more regular for Harry nowadays ....  
And Ron don't know how to help his best friend...

How the days going people are getting more afraid of you -know -who...  
It is kind of nonsense too

Ron took a huge breath and look at Harry's bad... 

"Harry"  
"Yes Ron"  
"Wanna come in my bad"

Harry look kind of confused... What is his friend talking about  
"Don't get me wrong... I thought you will like the company" Ron says awkwardly

You are already giving me company harry wanted to say but he get of the bad. He really did feeling little scared after the nightmare... Harry set on Ron's bad...

"Come...here"Ron's patted the place next to him harry to join  
Harry looked at Ron for few seconds and than get into the bad...  
Ron took harry hand and kiss the back of it 

 

Harry became shocked and his cheeks became read  
"What?"Ron asked with a smirk  
"No..no..nothing"

Ron run a thumb over harrys flused cheeks and kiss each cheek gently  
Harry only moan into the touch and leaned more closer to Ron

Ron now run his thumb over Harry's bottom lips and Harry kissed the thumb 

"Harry"  
Harry open his eyes and Ron lean over and give Harry a soft kiss on the lips.  
"I love you Ron "harry said quietly  
"I love you too .. Harry " Ron says holding Harry closed to him  
Soon both Boy's drift to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Plz support Harry/Ron we need more support for this pair


End file.
